Spirited Anew
by MatrixKnight
Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro left the bath house. But even if she is in high school now, she still thinks about her time there. What will she do when a wind spirit named Uma kidnaps her and brings her to Haku without warning? And how will Haku react when he sees Chihiro again? Several OC's and rated T for blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

She was spacing outside the window beside her. Not even aware of her surroundings. Chihiro still remembered the day she left the bath house and was free from Yu-baba. After they got home, the movers had already placed everything in the house. Her parents were confused, because they didn't realize they were gone for several days.

Chihiro hadn't thought about her life at the bath house in a long time. Every now and then she would stop and think about it; how No Face was doing with Granny Zeniiba, if Rin ever boarded the train, if Kamaji was still as stubborn as ever, and especially how Haku was doing. She thought about him more than anyone there. She always wondered if he ever escaped from Yu-baba. She wondered what he was doing, if he was okay... It would worry her since she hadn't seen him for 5 years. but she always told herself he was strong enough; even against Yu-baba.

A familiar face of a teenage girl with short black hair bent over in Chihiro's face, calling her name.

"Chihiiiirroooo! You there?"

Chihiro jumped back in her chair dramatically in shock. It was her friend, Marika Ayanokouji. "Mari-chan you scared me." She sighed with relief.

"Whaaat? I've been calling you for about a minute or two now." Marika got up in Chihiro's face again... It was her weird way of expressing her concern for her.

Chihiro leaned back more the closer Marika got to her. "S-sorry..."

Marika sighed. "You always do this every once in awhile. What is it that you get so caught up with?"

"I-It's nothing!" Chihiro quickly and nervously responded. She had a bad habit if speed talking when she was nervous.

Marika and Chihiro's head turned when they heard the laughter of a teenage boy walk in the classroom, followed up by several '_Good Mornings_' from his classmates. He was tall for a Japanese boy, his hair almost shoulder length and bleached out. He seemed to be very popular with the girls. His name was Shiratori Yamada.

Marika looked at Chihiro, who was staring at Shiratori. She grinned. "Is _that_ who you think about every so often?"

Chihiro turned to her nervously. "No no no!" She waved her arms furiously in front of her face before hiding in her shoulders. "That's not it..." A slight blush fell upon her cheeks.

"Yeah right. Liar" Marika stuck her tongue out at Chihiro before getting up to go greet some of her classmates.

Chihiro really wasn't lying. But what was she supposed to say to Marika? That she went to a spiritual realm where her parents were turned into pigs, her name was changed, a river spirit that saved her life years ago that turned into a dragon help her get out and she was worried about him? Not going to happen.

Though it was true Chihiro had a crush on Shiratori for a long time. They were really good friends when she first went into her new elementary school. She was a little unique and odd to the other kids. And because of that, she was picked on quite often. Shiratori befriended her, and after that they did everything together, everyday. She started crushing on him big time when they got into middle school. But something strange started happening. He started pulling away from her and leaving her behind. By the time they got to 8th grade, they stopped talking completely. Even so, she still had a crush on him. It was something she couldn't help. Even in her current time, she wished it would just go away. But even Chihiro knew it wasn't that easy.

Chihiro stopped wearing her hair up before they graduated elementary school. Shiratori kept bugging her to wear it down. He claimed she'd look prettier. And for most of the time, she was able to reject his demands. She didn't want to stop wearing the headband, because Granny Zeniiba gave it to her. But once she realized she had a crush on Shiratori, she started growing her hair out and wearing it down. She started using the hair tie as a bracelet instead, and hasn't changed it since.

The teacher walked in the room and all of the students scrambled to their seats, shushing each other as he began to speak. Chihiro slipped back into daydream. She didn't really care about morning announcements.

-

Chihiro was walking home after school Marika had parted with her since they lived in opposite directions. Meaning Chihiro was by herself again as she walked to her house. Since it was in the middle of nowhere, the walk took a while. But she didn't mind. Even though she was impatient.

The sound of bicycle wheels pulled up next to Chihiro. It was Shiratori. Chihiro jumped in surprise when he was going at her pace.

"Hey..." He smiled at her.

"... Hey." She responded awkwardly.

After a few seconds of silence, Shiratori broke the ice. "So uhh... I was thinking maybe we could... Hang out sometime... Maybe this weekend. Like old times."

Chihiro was nervous and happy at the same time. But she was also having mixed feelings. Her and Marika were the outcasts of the school and he was the most popular guy.

"What's in it for you?"

"Well thats harsh." He laughed to himself. "Though I didn't expect any different... I guess I have been kind of a jerk to you for the past few years."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

Shiratori furrowed his eyebrows and pulled his bike in front of her. "And that's why I'm asking to hang out with you. I've been thinking about it and I really want to be friends again."

Chihiro looked away. "Oh yeah and what about your popularity?"

He looked down at his feet, slightly ashamed. "That doesn't matter to me... Not anymore at least." He smiled at her again. "I wanted to apologize to you. I feel like it's parially my fault you became slightly anti-social. I'll come pick you up sunday afternoon." He laughed before taking off. Chihiro didn't even have time to answer.

Even so, her heart was thumping too fast to even think straight. First she was walking, then she was skipping, then she was running. Running with a huge grin her face that said love all over. She ran through the woods to her house, laughing in excitement and complete ecstasy from the bottom of her he-

"_Sen_"

The sound of a deep voice echoed through the forest, ringing in Chihiro's ears and sliding down her spine leaving chills. Slowly, she turned her neck to the left; staring deeply into the forest.

'_That name... That was my-_' Chihiro shook her head vigorously. "I'm hearing things..."

"_Sen!_"

The voice shouted this time, but it didn't sound like the voice she heard the first time. It sounded like...

"_Sen. Come this way- Chihiro._"

...Haku's?!

Chihiro saw a sprite of light in the forests. She dropped her school bag and ran towards it, unable to fight the feeling of being drawn to it. The sprite moved all around the trees. Chihiro kept following it like a puppy due to curiosity. She became less of a scaredy cat and more of an explorer after she left the bath house.

Running downhill after it, hope sparked in her heart. Maybe... Maybe Haku was trying to meet her? After all of these years. When suddenly, she tripped over a tree branch and tumbled down the hill, falling on a road. She let out a scream from pain and shock. She sat up, groaning and looking up, only to see the path that led to that exact spiritual realm. She recognized the rock in the way and the round entrance. It was the entrance to that abandoned amusement park.

Chihiro helped herself up, holding her scraped up arm as she limped towards the opening. She stopped in front of the rock and let the cool breeze coming from the cave embrace her. It was the same feeling she had when her and her parents first discovered it. The same breeze that was pulling them in. She reached her arm out slowly to the breeze, as if she was turning into a mindless zombie with no control over her body. Maybe it would be nice to see them all again, to see Rin... How Kamaji was doing... To see Haku-

No!

She snapped her eyes open and shook her head. "I can't go back in there. Haku told me to never look back." Even though she so desperately wanted to go back in, she just couldn't. She turned on her heel to leave only to stop and scream at a body two inches away from her face. She fell backwards on the rock, looking up at a tall, pale boy with short white hair and dark grey alluring eyes. His face was emotionless, and his eyes slightly narrow. He was wearing the same looking garments Haku and the others used to wear, only black with white silk. He stared down at her.

"Who- Who are you?" Chihiro asked him suspiciously.

He continued to stare without an answer. He only reached his hand out to her injured arm.

Chihiro moved it out of the way. "Answer me!"

After seeing her reaction, slight surprise shadowed his eyes. He kneeled down respectively in front of her. "I'm sorry,"

"For what-?"

A sudden whip of wind came at her, completely passing the stranger. It wrapped around her violently and spun quickly like a small tornado. Chihiro started to choke from not being able to breath. Her last winks awake were of the boy holding onto her in the tornado. She finally passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up to the feeling of movement, only she was not the one moving.

Chihiro opened her eyes slowly and painfully only to squint them at the bright lanterns. She looked directly up at a starless, black sky, and the sounds of moans and voices filled her eardrums.

Then she noticed her head was resting on a black cloth with something solid underneath it. It took her awhile to put the pieces together... Something wrapped around her legs, her back, and was moving... Then she looked up and saw the face of a boy.

… … OH GOD.

She screamed when she saw who it was. That boy with the white hair who almost suffocated her was carrying Chihiro like nobodies business. The boy flinched at her sudden yelp and caught her again before she could fall out of his arms.

"Hey keep it down! What's the matter with you?"

"What are you doing?! Put me down please!" She curled up nervously, turning her head to look at a bunch of shadow spirits staring at them.

"I can't do that."

"Huh? Why not-" She then flinched at the sudden sting from her arm and knees. She realized why he was carrying her. Despite being a kidnapper, could he possibly be a nice guy? Chihiro was always clueless and grateful. "Is it... Because I'm injured?"

"I could care less about that. It's because you'll run away if I let you go."

Her face burned up. "Why do you need me so badly anyways!?" It was then everything clicked. The dark sky, the lanterns, the shadow spirits loitering around the shopping district. She was back. Back in the world she so desperately wanted to escape from.

He brought her back!

"No..."

The boy raised an eyebrow at her.

"I can't be here. Why'd you bring me back!? I need an explanation right now! Put me down!"

The boy squeezed her injured arm slightly and glared at her. "If you keep throwing tantrums, I will drop you in the lake and make sure there'll be no one to rescue you."

Chihiro gasped in pain once he loosened up. She was so confused. This mean spirit brought her back to a place she could be turned into pig. What will Yu-baba do when she sees her? And she promised Haku she wouldn't look back. She was frightened.

So she decided to take action. There was no way this sadistic kidnapper was going to take her anywhere! She shoved her palms in his face and force him to drop her. Then she got up and ran away from him, clenching her arm and tears flooding her eyes. She heard him call for her, but Chihiro didn't care. She wasn't 10 anymore and she wouldn't let others push her around like last time.

Finally, she stopped running and fell to her knees by the river. She weeped in her hands for a long time, when the light of the boat coming towards her caressed her face. She looked up and admired the lights of the bath house. Last time she was there, she was too frightened to be able to look at the scenery the place had to offer. It was truly beautiful.

This was also the place she started to disappear but... That wasn't happening. She looked at her hands and sighed.

"What am I going to do? I may never get out of this place again... And that creepy ghost boy with the scary eyes is probably looking for me." She looked at her purple hair tie and sighed. "Haku... I wish I could see you and the others again."

She then hissed in pain again from the scratches. Looking at the water, she got a brilliant idea. She took off her socks and dress shoes, rolling up her school skirt and taking off her uniform vest as well. She slowly walked in the water, letting the coolness sink into the scrapes on her knees. First she wanted to retract, but then it felt really nice afterwards. She took her handkerchief and wet it, rubbing the entire side of her arm gently. She decided to walk down deeper into the water, but tripped and her entire body fell in. Sitting up on the stairs from pain, she rubbed the back of her head. A hand touched her shoulder.

"Hey are you okay-"

Chihiro screamed. Was it that guy again?

"Hey calm down! What's your deal?" It was a woman with long brunette hair.

"S-sorry..."

Then the woman froze. "C-could you be...?"

Chihiro blinked.

"It _is_ you! It's Sen, right!?" She still left Chihiro confused, so she took the white mask off of her face. "It's me, Rin!"

"R-Rin?" Chihiro looked at her, mouth gaping. She was even prettier than before!

Rin tackled Chihiro with a big hug. "I thought I would never see you again! How did you even get here? Your parents didn't drag here again, did they?"

"No no that's not what-" Chihiro then flinched and pushed Rin away holding her arm.

"What's wrong? Woah how'd you get that?!"

"Rin can you... Take me somewhere safe...? I need to hide for awhile. I'll tell you everything when we get there."

Rin blinked. "Alright you better. Here let me get your stuff for you. I'll take you to Kamaji's."

"Kamaji?" Chihiro smiled. "I seriously missed him! I can't wait to see how he's doing."

"A lot better than before. He's actually become less stubborn."

"That's... Surprising."

The two of them laughed as they grabbed Chihiro's things and walked down the road to Kamaji. They had long talks while going there. Chihiro remembered the path they were taking. The long stairs didn't frighten her so much anymore, and she was able to walk down them just fine.

"By the way, your hair has gotten pretty long. You've been growing it out, huh? I remember you used to wear it up all the time."

"Yeah I figured I needed a change. I like it long." She smiled. "But I see you've been growing yours out as well. It's down below your knees now."

"Nobodies better than me when it comes to hair growing." They laughed. "Oh, we're here." She slid the little door open to Kamaji's work room. It hadn't changed at all! Except the fact that it was a lot more tidier. He still had the same sut workers, and they were still as adorable and weird as ever. Chihiro liked the fact that barely anything had changed.

"Rin, you're back already?" Kamaji called as he worked. He got off of his chair and turned to them slowly. "Did you get the things I-... Is... Is that-?"

Chihiro grinned widely at him. She couldn't hold back.

"I don't believe my eyes... Is it really you, Sen?"

Chihiro wiped the tears from her eyes and glomped Kamaji. "It's so good to see you again! I missed you a lot!"

Kamaji laughed after a few seconds of taking it in. He wrapped all six arms around her. Then pulled her away quickly. "What do you think you're doing here!? I thought you weren't supposed to come back at all!"

"Actually... That's what I wanted to talk to you guys about. There was this boy! He was outside of this place and was in my world!"

"A boy was in your world? I don't understand."

"He was some sort of wind spirit! He kidnapped me and-" The door of Kamaji's workshop opened before she could finish. Chihiro flinched seeing who it was. It was that boy.

"Hey Uma, why aren't you working?" Rin tried to scold him but the boy walked right past her, going for Chihiro was burning anger.

"G-get away from me-" Uma grabbed Chihiro by her wrist.

"I looked everywhere for you. You're lucky I planted that paper spirit on you while I did."

"Let go of me!"

Uma was very strong. She couldn't even shake her wrist away from him no matter how hard she pulled and faught. His grip just got tighter and tighter.

"I'm taking her to the headmaster's office. Excuse us." Uma yanked Chihiro's arm by force and dragged her out of Kamaji's place.

"Help me! Rin! Kamaji-!" Before she knew it, the door was slammed shut, leaving the two completely confused. Chihiro kept fighting Uma by pulling, and trying to plant her feet on the wooden floors. She passed many baths and hallways, but he wasn't giving up. He just kept yanking her until they got up to a red curtain.

"What is- AH!" Uma had shoved her through the curtain and Chihiro fell on her legs, catching herself with her hands. Being barefoot made her cold, and her hair was a mess from the water. She looked like a rag in a button down white shirt and a blue skirt. Chihiro looked up and around the room, seeing plenty of workers staring at her. A lot of them stopped what they were doing, and started looking around at each other. Chihiro looked back up at them too. Frog spirits, geisha spirits, all of them staring at her. Chihiro also noticed the room around her. It looked very familiar... Like Yu-baba's office only, less tacky. She gasped at the thought and her eyes rounded until a pair of feet draped by a black hakama walked up to her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Chihiro gasped at the voice and looked up. She met the eyes of a tall boy with shoulder length hair and deep green eyes.

It was Haku.

**- SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO BAD AND MESSY. I've been sick in bed all day and I just can't think straight but I really tried my best on this one. I hope you like it ; n ;**


	3. Chapter 3

"H-Haku...?" Chihiro stood to her feet weakly. Tears were about to fall from her eyes.

Haku stood there in utter awe. He didn't know what to say or do. "C-Chihiro... Is it, really-?"

Chihiro smiled, running up to him and giving him a big hug. "It's really you! Oh, please don't let this be a dream!" Uncontrollably the tears fell down her cheeks, soaking Haku's very nice Haori. It was black and soft with golden flower patterns on it's sleeves. Chihiro would apologize after their beautiful moment of reuniting for ruining it.

Haku, on the other hand was just having so many mixed feelings. He missed Chihiro so much and he was so glad to see her. Happiness filled his empty heart. But he was also confused at how she got there. Why she was even standing in this room. He looked to his left while holding her close, but that crowd of spirits shrugged. Then to his right, and they responded the same way.

Pushing the questions aside for later, he embraced her closer. Squeezing her gently with affection and regret for omitting her for the past five years. "Chihiro, I've missed you a lot as well. I can't believe it's really you." He gently detached her to get a good look at her face. "You've gotten bigger haven't you? And your hair is longer too. Down to your hips." He ran his finger through it, pulling it over her shoulder to look at it.

"Same goes for you, when did you get so tall?" Chihiro wiped her eyes with her arm. She couldn't believe her head was only up to the top of his chest. Last time they were together, they were almost the same height! "You're hair has gotten a little longer too, but I see you haven't changed the style."

Then she realized they were standing in Yu-baba's office. Yu-_baba's office_! Chihiro got out of Haku's arms and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Haku questioned.

"Where is she? Yu-baba?"

Suddenly, the room got silent with small chitchats. Haku looked down at his feet. "She's..." He paused. "She resigned. I own this bath house now."

Chihiro gasped. "What- when- How!?"

"Yes, three years ago, and... Let's just say I overthrew her." He smiled and grabbed Chihiro's hands and his smile faded into seriousness. "But tell me, why did you come back?I thought I told you to _never_ look back."

Chihiro suddenly got serious too and grabbed Haku's sleeves. "I was walking home from school and I got kidnapped!"

"Wah.. Kidnapped?"

"Mhmm! A spirit kidnapped me and brought me here even though I really tried to fight him!"

"And, what did this spirit look like?" Haku narrowed his eyes at the red curtain, glaring at Uma. Uma could feel Haku's eyes poking him in the back even though Uma couldn't see him.

"He had short white hair, pale skin, black deadly eyes, black clothes, and he scowled a lot!"

"I do not-!" Uma opened the curtain on impulse but then noticed all the eyes that were looking at him. Chihiro clinged to Haku again in fear and anger.

"That's him! There he is!"

Haku grabbed Chihiro's shoulders protectively and glared at the poor silver haired boy. "Uma. What is the meaning of this."

"You know this pervert kidnapper?!" Chihiro shouted.

"Pervert?" Haku's voice got lower with suspicion and rage.

"Don't go telling lies about me you brat!"

"Uma!" Haku scolded him. "Tell me what's going on, RIGHT NOW."

"Alright alright!" Uma leaned against the wall. "You talk about her from time to time and you said at your birthday party the only thing you really wanted was to see her but you couldn't cause' of your duties here so I brought her to you. Happy?"

Chihiro's eyes widened and she looked up at Haku, whose face was slightly red; his head turned away. "You really... Said that?"

Haku looked around at everyone else in the room to change the subject. "Stop standing around and get back to work." And like that, everyone scattered out of his office. Then he turned to Uma. "I'll let you off the hook this time. But don't ever do this again. You better get back to work as well."

Uma bowed respectively towards Haku before leaving. "Yes Kohaku-sama."

"Kohaku? You use that name now?" Chihiro asked him.

"Well, it is my real name. You were the one who remembered it for me, remember?"

"Yeah but..."

Haku tilted his head from her sudden silence. "What is it?"

"Can I still call you Haku? Like old times?"

He smiled at her lovingly. With the same smile he always used to give her. "Of course you can. But you can't stay here. You'll have to leave as soon as you can. I'll escort you home." He put a hand on her back to lead her out of his office.

"Wait, NO!" Chihiro protested. "I want to spend time with you! Please just for the night can I stay here? Please?"

"Won't your parents be worried about you? They'll think you were kidnapped and may call the police."

"That's because I _was_ kidnapped and I don't care! I want to talk with you and catch up. For tonight. Please!" She begged him. Even though she was 15, she was still good at throwing tantrums.

Haku thought about it. And he just couldn't pass up those adorable eyes of Chihiro's. She always had that effect on him. In his conclusion, he sighed. "Alright... But you leave tomorrow. No begging. You can stay with Rin tonight. She's a manager here and has her own room so you won't have to worry about sleeping with all of the other girls this time."

"Thank you! You're the best!" She hugged him again one last time.

Haku laughed. "Let's catch up before you head off to bed. I want to hear _everything_ that has happened with you for the past five years." He lead her outside of the room. The two of them walking and talking about their lives and what was going on with them. Many questions were to be asked, but right now they just wanted to spend time together. Greeting people who missed Chihiro on the way, they walked and talked for 7 whole hours before Haku brought her to Rin's room. Chihiro then talked with rin for 2 hours, never wanting these moments back in the spiritual realm to end. But she knew they would eventually, and because it was already 1AM where she lived, she was extremely tired. And so, she fell asleep.

**AAANNND I slip one more in before heading off to bed so that I can go to the doctor tomorrow! Hope you enjoy this one. I think I did a little better with this chapter. Being sick might not be all that bad ^ - ^. ENJOY YOUR LATEST CHAPTER OOFFFF Spirited Anew *narrator voice***


	4. Chapter 4

"Rin...?" A poke was accompanied with the whisper. "Rin.. Are you asleep?"

it turned out Chihiro couldn't sleep after all, but she could tell it was morning, and that the sun was possibly going to rise in a couple of hours. She figured while everyone was asleep, she had the entire morning to herself. Especially since nobody started working until nightfall.

Chihiro slowly climbed out of her side of the bed, when the floor creaked under her. She cringed and slowly opened her eyes at Rin, who was still snoring through whatever drooling induced fantasy she was flying through in that adult head of hers. Probably about a land made of fried newts.

She somehow managed to escape the room and sneak out of the hallways through Rins heavy slumber. Now all she had to do was find some other route that _didn't_ lead to Haku's room. And she grinned when she saw the elevator opposite to that dastardly route. She sprinted on her tiptoes into it, pulling the lever to go down into the bath house. Slowly strolling around every corner she had to cut, seeing her younger self and other co workers running around and serving guests. It was nice to take your own memorable trip.

When suddenly she saw a light coming down the hall. She turned and hid in one of the bathrooms, hiding behind the wall.

An Aogaeru frog was skipping along the hallway, a little confused at the sudden shadow. After he stopped in his place, he shrugged it off and continued to hop along. Chihiro was convinced he was just trying to give her goose bumps. So she decided to make a game out of it in her dark corner. She called it, '_Let's get to the huge bathroom without getting caught_!' … That is, if she could still remember the way there...

After about 15 minutes of running around, hiding, finding the wrong room, and almost getting caught, she finally found what she was looking for. Looking both ways, she entered, wishing there was some source of light so that she could get a good look at it.

"It's still here..." She whispered happily. "And it's... Not filthy!" She stated in utter awe as she went up to touch the sides and rub her fingers along the round outside.

"It's... Completely clean. Haku must really inforce the work around here." She climbed up to the top of it, looking down in. Although she had to catch her balance, since she wasn't as good as climbing as she was five years ago. And she proved her point by slipping and rolling off of the bath tub, hitting her head on the wall. She let out a half yelp before covering her own mouth. Then looked up when she heard a '_click_'.

"Could it be...?" She instantly ignored the concussion into a kneeling position, using her hands to search for some sort of opening in the wall. And it was there, the piece of wood was crack open! She opened it completely and saw the wire that holds the tokens. She decided to play with it with her finger... Until she pulled too hard and it shot up.

She jumped, and then jumped again when the rope mysteriously opened to hover over the bathtub.

"I thought Kamaji controlled that... I guess it's automatic now. But if there's no token, then there shouldn't be any water, right?" So she climbed up on the bathtub again, and held onto the rope. Nothing happened.

"Now I don't have to worry about falling off." Then something caught her eye in the fuzziness of the dark. A small triangular silhouette in the center of the bathtub lay there. Chihiro squinted her eyes, trying to fix her vision. She thought she knew what it was, but she decided to go down in the bathtub and take a look anyway.

"Is that what I think it is?" When she picked it up, a click echoed behind her, water all of a sudden pouring it's way in the tub. She swished around in it, uncontrollably like a whirlpool, trying to keep her head up. Just when she would get air, the fountain of water pouring in would crash on her head, pushing her back down. She thought she was going to drown when a masculine hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her out. She gasped for air, coughing a lot.

When she opened her eyes, the lights were on. She didn't even notice due to almost being sucked into the center of the water. The hand around her wrist; was it Haku? When she looked up, the blurriness slowly faded away. And she gasped when she saw who it was.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Uma asked without any concern showing for her at all. It would make sense since he was probably the one who did this to her. He was calmly crouching on the edge of the bathtub and holding onto the trigger rope with his free hand.

Chihiro screamed when she saw him and almost let go into the water. Uma gasped and dove for her wrist again, Chihiro freaking out and pulling him in the water along with her. She tried fleeing from him under the water, and he knew she was terrified of him, but even though she struggled, he got her in his arms no problem, swimming to the surface. They both gasped for air.

"You idiot! What do you think you're doing, getting me wet too!"

"Getting _you_ wet?!" Chihiro snapped at him. "It was your fault I fell in, in the first place! You bated me, didn't you!?"

"And _you_ were the one who snuck into the bathrooms while _I_ was on patrol!"

"How did you even know I was here-?"

"I heard your yelp earlier. Even though it was shortly cut off."

"You..." She turned beet red. "YOU COULD'VE HANDLED IT BETTER DID YOU HAVE TO TRY TO ALMOST DROWN ME!?" She started beating on him as he tried to stop her. Both of them got in a full fledge argument, while he was trying to silence her so that they wouldn't get caught.

He pulled on her cheeks while she pulled on his hair and shirt. "Stupid! Quiet down or you'll get us both in-" He stopped when a shadow covered them like a blanket. An aura of superiority following along with it. "-Trouble..."

Haku was standing over them, narrowing his eyes at them. With one swift motion, he pointed at them, and then used his thumb to point at the exit as if to say '_in my office. Now_.'

Uma and Chihiro sighed. He climbed out of the tub, helping Chihiro out as well since Haku was there, but once they got out, he let go of her hand, letting her slide down the tub from her back and land on her butt, in pain. He walked off with his hands stuffed in his pockets, dragging to Haku's office.

Chihiro rubbed her bum. She went to stick her tongue out to Uma, when Haku took her hand and helped her up. When she tried to explain to him what happened, he put a hand up to silence her. Putting his arm around her, he walked her to his office as well, behind a grumpy Uma.

-

Haku was sitting at his desk, trying to put the pieces together from both of their stories. But without hesitation, he came to a conclusion. "So to put it simply, it was Uma's fault."

"Huh!?" Uma shouted in shock.

"_HA_!" Chihiro pointed at his face.

"This little brat was walking around when not permitted! I was simply doing my job as a night guard!"

Haku glared at him. "You're right, she shouldn't have been sneaking around. But _YOU_ on the other hand, stole two bath tokens, put one in the tub to bait her, and used the other to scare her by dumping a very large amount of water on her head. And with that you could have drowned her!"

"Are you kidding? I wasn't going to kill her! Then there would have been no point in me bringing her to you!"

"That may be true but still..." Haku had already slapped a hand on his forehead, trying to get rid of the migraine and stress induce by Uma. He sighed. "I'll let it go this time, since Chihiro is leaving in a few hours."

"Great I can't wait." uma crossed his arms as he tried to leave.

"Wait a minute." Haku stood to his feet. "In those few hours, _you're_ going to help her dry off, gather her things, and escort her home, _without bullying her_."

"You're kidding me!"

"UMA." Haku pointed to the exit. "Don't make me repeat it again! Go assist Chihiro, right now."

Uma grunted before taking Chihiro by the arm and dragging her out. "Let's go, brat."

"Brat!?"

Haku sat back down in his chair with a sigh as he listened to their argument as they walked down the hall, but it didn't get quieter because they kept getting louder. Finally, their voices disappeared, and he was left there to take something close to aspirin.


End file.
